Electronic locks can be configured to operate in a fail-secure mode or a fail-safe mode. In the fail-secure mode, the lock must remain locked, or transition from an unlocked state to the locked state in the event of a power off condition such as during and electrical utility power failure. In the fail-safe mode, the lock must remain unlocked, or transition from the locked state to the unlocked state in the event of a power failure. Some existing electronic locks have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.